True Heroes Never Die
by OHaiImaWriter
Summary: Many years after the Seven have passed on, a new threat is rising. Three children of Apollo are sent to retrieve a mysterious object stolen from Hades. Meanwhile, trouble is brewing for the Romans. The next Great Prophecy has begun!
1. CJ

**Heeeeeey! Here it is! Don't worry, every OC I use _will _have their own P.o.V. I just didn't start off with them, yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>CJ - Camp Half-Blood<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Your life is about to <strong>become a living Tartarus. That was all I was told before I was whisked into a world of psycho-monster-killer-dudes and guys-with-super-powers. Well.. no one actually told me that up front, but it was kind of implied.

Of course, you normal people would probably use something like "hell" or "nightmare", but see, I'm the opposite of normal. I'm a demigod.

Let me start off with an introduction. Hi, I'm Cole Jackson Wallace, my friends call me CJ. I'm about six foot two with short, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. I have ADHD and dyslexia, and I live in Aspen, Colorado.

My dad is apparently the "god of poetry and stuff" or whatever, and now, here I am, fourteen hundred miles away from home at some camp for ADHD and dyslexic freaks like me. I'm not usually this mean and cranky, but I'm just a little pissed off at my dad deciding to show up today after missing the last seventeen years of my life.

So... yeah. My mom is currently missing in action somewhere in Europe, and I was staying with my grandmother. When she was nowhere to be found when the creepy vampire girl attacked, I did what any normal person would do! I ran! I took off, then ran into some dark alley, and fought it with a broken butter knife and the lid of a trash can. Mind you, it's long gone now, but I decided to go back to my house after that, and little did I know that right then and there my life would change forever...

So there I was, sitting in my closet holding the small pocket knife my mother gave me before she was deployed, when a knock sounded on my door. The next thing I did was very brave (and stupid). I crept down the stairs and peered out the window, only to see a good-looking guy about my age. Now (I swear) I'm straight, but this guy _was _good-looking. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes that were similar to mine. The guy had a nice tan. He looked like he worked out regularly and spent his life sitting in the sun (hence the tan). Ha, if only I knew!

I cautiously opened the door, peering around the side of it.

"Hey!" the boy said. "Um... this is gonna be really hard to explain, so let's start walking." He gestured for me to walk out the door.

Now, I don't know about you, but when I was just attacked by a vampire and then some random guy about my age shows up at my door, I'm not one to immediately follow him out.

"Um... excuse me, but do I know you?" I asked.

He chuckled softly. "Something like that. I'm your dad, Cole."

I felt my world spinning around and around. My dad. My dad was the same age as me. My dad decided to show up now, right after vampires attacked my house.

"My... dad," I said, unconvinced.

"Look, Cole, this is going to be extremely hard to explain. We seriously need to get you to camp."

I stared at him uncomprehendingly. "Um... so if you're really my dad, then why do you choose to show up now?"

"Oh dear," he said, looking at the sky. "Any help, dad? Any at all? No? Okay... what about you, sis'? You too? Alright."

I was seriously thinking this guy had lost it until an orange Ferrari flew out of the sky and landed on the grass, melting the snow around it. Well... actually, I was thinking more along the lines of 'Run! It's raining orange sports cars!,' but apparently my "dad" had other plans. He opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

Now I was thinking that _I _had lost it. At least it made more sense than the freaky vampire lady, so why should I _not _follow my supposed seventeen year old dad into the orange Ferrari that fell out of the sky?

So likewise, I jumped into the shotgun seat.

"So erm... dad... care to explain any of this?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. "Well CJ, this is going to be... strange."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "What could be stranger than a Ferrari falling from the sky?"

"The Greek gods are real," he blurted out, turning the ignition on.

If today had been a normal day, I would've laughed, but so far, it made more sense than flying Ferrari's and vampires.

"Um... I don't believe you," I replied stupidly.

"You will soon," he said and, stepping on the gas pedal, took off into the sky.

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed as wind whipped at my hair.

"Gods," Ferrari-boy corrected.

"Okay... erm, oh my... gods?" I tried.

"Atakid," he said.

"Now... tell me more about this 'Greek gods' subject."

"Well, for starters, I'm one of them. I'm Apollo, god of music, the sun, poetry, and a lot of other things," the boy said.

I stared at him, trying to comprehend it all. "Okay um... your majesty."

Apollo chuckled. "No need for that, just call me 'dad.'"

"Alright _dad," _I said, "why are we in a flying Ferrari?"

"A flying Fer- oh yeah!" Apollo exclaimed like he had forgotten. "This, my son, is the sun chariot."

"So... you're driving the sun?" I asked.

"Yup," he replied, popping the 'P.'

"The sun."

"The sun," he said, sounding annoyed.

"Like... the su-"

"Yes, the sun!" he exclaimed.

"How is it not burning us?" I asked.

"The Mist is a powerful thing," dad said.

"Well _that _clears it up," I said, making sure to put as much sarcasm as possible into my voice.

"We'll be at camp soon. Since we normally start in the east, I have to make a quick detour to get you to camp and- ah! Here we are!" He steered the flying car down onto a hill.

When he landed, I took in the scenery around me. It was beautiful to say the least. There were many different-looking buildings, maybe cabins of some sort? There was an enormous climbing wall with lava pouring down close near the "cabins." Miles and miles of woods spread out in the distance, and near those was a crystal clear lake. Near the edge of the woods was what looked like stables for horses, and I saw a large circular arena, too. I noticed a pavillion with many different tables and a four-story building in the midst of it all.

All-in-all, it was your average extremely dangerous summer camp.

"Alright, here's your stop," my dad said. "Head over to the big building and Chiron will explain everything to you. I'll claim you in front of everyone later tonight."

"Bye uh... dad," I said.

"Bye uh... son," he said, mimicking what I had just said.

"Okay... seeya," I said with an awkward wave.

"Oh, wait!" he exclaimed. "I almost forgot!" He fumbled around in the glove compartment of his flying car (that still doesn't sound real) and finally pulled out a small leather pouch. He tossed it to me. "Use it wisely." He winked and gave a bright (see what I did there?) grin, then flew off. I stuck the pouch in my pocket without giving it a second thought.

Recap of my day: My grandmother, Lilandra Cooper goes missing. Creepy vampire lady attacks my house, then my "dad" claiming to be the sun god takes me to a super dangerous camp in an orange Ferrari. Just another day in the Wallace household! That was my mom's favorite saying before she... well, um... went MIA.

I stepped up onto the porch to find a bearded man in a small electric wheel chair sitting next to a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties.

"Hi um... I'm looking for Chiron?" I said, but it came out as more of a question.

The man in the wheel-chair raised hand. "That would be me."

"Okay so," I started, "I know you're not gonna believe any of this but..." I told them everything that had happened to me today, and the weird thing was, the man didn't once stop and call me crazy or tell me to check into an asylum. He actually listened very intently.

"Well- what's your name?" the man asked me.

"Cole Jackson Wallace, but everyone calls me CJ," I replied.

"Well, CJ, it seems your father, Apollo, has already explained everything to you. Yes, the Greek gods are real and yes, everything is going to seem very strange for the next week or so," Chiron explained, "But you're just going to have to cope with it all. But for now, I'd like you to meet someone."

He gestured to the other man, who had remained silent the entire time. I hadn't even taken a second glance at him. He was wearing a black t-shirt that said something about Batman, and ripped, black jeans. He had a pale complexion and long black hair that nearly fell over his eyes.

"Hey, I'm Nico di Angelo. I'm the activities director here at Camp Half-Blood," he said, sticking out his hand to shake. I shook.

"CJ," I said. This guy seemed like he could beat the crap out of me at any second. Everything about him screamed, _'I can murder you with the flick of my finger.'_

"Nico is immortal," Chiron explained. "After our old activities director, Mr. D, left, Nico here was granted immortality by his father as long as he agreed to work here."

"That old slob..." Nico muttered. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"S-so you live f-forever?" I asked, trying to wrap my mind around it.

Nico chuckled and stretched our his arms. "It gets old sometimes, but I like giving advice to the younger campers. And of course, I can always fade."

"Cole-" Chiron began.

"Please sir, CJ is fine."

"Okay CJ, why don't you head over to your cabin? It's cabin seven," he said.

"Yes sir," I said, and turned in the direction of the many different cabins. My eyes finally settled on one that gleamed in the sunlight- so much that it looked like it was made of solid gold. I ran up the small steps in the front and into the door, to find a variety of different girls and boys inside. A lot of them were similar-looking to me: same height, same build, same eyes. I could see the resemblance to Apollo in each and every one of them.

A girl who was chewing gum walked up to me. She was had a skinny build with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was maybe... six foot? Five nine? She looked fit, and (like Nico) also like she could beat the crap out of me just by looking at me. Funny, seems like everyone at this camp has been like that so far. She was wearing an orange t-shirt that read "Camp Half-Blood", but "Half-Blood" looked to be in Greek.

"I'm Amanda, the counselor for cabin seven," she said, popping a bubble with her gum.

"No, she's sassy pants!" a boy yelled.

"Can it, Davis!" she yelled back.

"Yes ma'am!" he yelled with a salute.

She turned her gaze back to me. "Who are you?"

"Cole, but call me CJ," I replied.

"Well, CJ, let's get you settled in," she replied.

I didn't have any bags, so I followed her through the cabin. She lead me to a bunk. "This is where you'll sleep."

"Um... thanks," I said.

She grinned, blowing another bubble, which popped and stuck around her mouth. "Don't mention it. Look, we all have been in your position. It's tough, but don't worry. You get used to it."

I was about to tell her that that really didn't help with my anxiety at all, but she turned around and strolled off.

I took in the scene around me. There were all kinds of boys and girls bustling around. Some were singing, some were writing things on paper. I would guess poetry. Some were making arrows, and one girl was tuning her guitar.

Another girl was lying on the bed next to me and staring at me quite intently.

"So you're new." she stated.

"Yeah," I replied. She was short. Maybe five foot four, but I couldn't tell because she was lying down. She looked to be about thirteen or fourteen. Her eyes were diamond-shaped and they were a very light blue. She had wavy, light brown hair that was put in up in a ponytail. She was had tanned skin, and looked to be from Central or South America. Latina, that's the word I'm looking for.

"How are you so old?" she inquired.

"Huh?"

"You're about... seventeen?" I nodded. "Well, usually half-bloods like us either get to camp when we're twelve or die in the real world."

Oh great, so not only am I the son of a god that I didn't even know was real but I also have a better chance of dying early on.

"But don't worry, this camp is the only safe place for people like us," she said, but then added, "except for Camp Jupiter."

I was about to ask what Camp Jupiter was, but then Amanda's voice rang out, "Alright people, time to eat! Let's go eat some food!"

The entire cabin began filing outward, and began walking towards the dining pavillion that I had seen earlier. My siblings each began sitting down on one of the tables.

I saw Chiron walking up... wait, walking? What happened to his wheelchair? Chiron's wheelchair had been replaced by a... a horse! He was half-man half-horse, a centaur! Yeah... a centaur.

And then suddenly everyone was looking at me. Well, more specifically, over my head. I was kind of confused until I saw the bright orange glowing circle with a bow and arrow on it.

"Um... ummm..." I stuttered, my full attention capture by the hologram above me.

"Well well," Chiron said. "I already knew, but it seems the whole camp knows. All hail CJ Wallace, son of Apollo!"

Everyone began to clap, and some kneeled down. I felt a little awkward at the girls who were giggling at me.

"Well, on that note, let's make our sacrifices," Chiron said.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER DINNER<strong>

* * *

><p>Apparently, dropping in some food in the fire for your godly parent was normal around here. I prayed that he would help me fit in, or at least get used to life at camp.<p>

Looks of sympathy were cast in my direction as I headed off to my cabin after dinner.

_"The campfire is cancelled tonight because of certain reason," _Chiron had said. I didn't really know what "certain reasons" meant, but when anyone tried to ask he just dismissed them.

"Alright everyone, let's get some shut-eye!" Amanda yelled. Dang, she really got to the point.

I sat down on my bed, and only then did I remember the gift that my dad had given me before I got here. I pulled the leather pouch out of my pocket, and noticed that it had a belt. Without thinking, I strapped it around my waist and opened the pouch.

The first thing I pulled out was a note. It read:

_Dear CJ,_

_I've always known you would be something special, so I convinced your father to get you this. It might help you: if you ever get a quest or something. It was made by Leo Valdez himself with a slight addition by Hecate. I hope you like it!_

_Love,_

_Mom._

I didn't know who Leo Valdez was, but that wasn't what had surprised me about the note. What surprised me was that it was from my mom. She hadn't left me anything before she was deployed.

Missing, not killed. Missing.

I suddenly was not in a good mood, but nevertheless, I reached in the pouch and pulled out something else: a knife. I almost let out a startled squeak. The knife was bronze, but it was slightly illuminated. The knife was well-balanced, and I guessed it was meant for throwing. I shoved the knife back into it's pouch and closed it.

"What was that?" the girl I had spoken to earlier asked me.

I realized with a start that I didn't even know the girl's name. "First tell me your name."

"Alexandra Vitale, but most people call me Alex," she said, "now what is that?"

I had the sudden urge to roll my eyes. "Apo- erm... I mean dad gave it to me."

"A gift from dad?" she asked, the eagerness obvious in her voice. "What'd he give you?"

"A knife," I said, leaving out the note as it felt kind of personal. "Said it was made by some guy named Leo Valdez."

Her eyes widened. "Woah..."

"Yeah," I said, trying not to let the fact that it left her speechless go to my head.

"That's cool," she said. "Dad never got _me _anything."

I was wrestling with the idea of telling her about the note to boost her spirits. "Well," I began, "my mom convinced him."

"Can I see the knife?" she asked. I handed it to her.

Alex studied the knife intently. "It's very light- a throwing knife, I presume?"

"I think so," I said.

Her forehead creased as she studied the knife. "That's strange. I've never seen a child of Apollo with a throwing knife. A bow, yes, but a throwing knife?"

"Maybe it has something to do with accuracy, like a bow and arrow uses-"

"Hush now, I'm on a roll," she said, pretending (or at least I think she was pretending) to be deep in thought.

"Oh come on, it's really not that-"

She snapped her fingers. "I've got it! Since skill with a bow requires accuracy, maybe us children of Apollo have accuracy with throwing knives, too!"

"Genius," I muttered, "absolutely genius."

She grinned at me. "Here, see that target on the wall?" I looked over and nodded. "See if you can hit it."

Taking the knife from her open palm, I aimed and threw. The knife impaled itself a little less than two inches from the bullseye.

Alex whistled in appreciation. "First time throwing?" I nodded. "With some practice, you may be able to- OH MY GODS!" I turned just in time to see the knife disappear in a flash of golden light.

"Wait... where'd my knife go?" I asked (quite stupidly), desperate to get the only tie I have left to my mother. I felt strange warmth wear my hand was resting next to the pouch that originally contained the knife.

"No way..." Alex said softly as the other Apollo campers crowded around.

I opened the pouch and found the knife.

"Now that's awesome!" one of the guys yelled.

Amanda, the other girl I had met, stared at it quizzically. "I wonder how that works," she said.

So that's how the rest of my night went. Each camper got his or her turn throwing the knife at the wall, and finally, I fell into a deep sleep. Well... not exactly a _deep _sleep.

I had (since I was about fourteen) been having strange dreams, and tonight was no exception.

_"It was stolen!" a strange, demon lady with glowing eyes hissed._

_Another one, similar to her, said, "If Hades finds out-"_

_"Hades can't find out!" the first one exclaimed. "Alecto, surely we can... get it back!"  
><em>

_The third demon lady (presumably Alecto) scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Who would've taken it?"_

_"Another escaped spirit?" the second suggested. "We must alert security immedia-"_

_"Are you crazy?" the original hissed. "The lord of the dead will surely have our heads, Megaera!"_

_"No, we must find this ourselves," said Alecto._

_"A hero could help us," Megaera suggested._

_"Yessssss," the first one hissed. "We could appoint a hero."_

_Alecto narrowed her eyes. "Okay, but we tell no one about it except for the hero we appoint to go after it. Swear on the River Styx."_

_They each swore on the "River Styx."_

_"It is done," Alecto said, and suddenly my dream shifted. Now I was staring at a hooded figure, sprinting through the darkness. He was carrying a small pouch- maybe what three demon ladies were looking for?_

I woke up in a cold sweat. Light was streaming through the window, but no one else was awake. Only minutes later, one person woke up, then another, then another and soon, everyone was up. As the others began walking out the door for breakfast, I followed them to start my first official day at Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What'd you think! I'm sorry if I didn't depict you character the way you imagined, or the way you wanted. If I didn't, just PM me and I'll try to do a better job in the future.<strong>

**Review, tell me if you liked it or hated it!**

**Until next time.**

**-Meh**


	2. Nicole

**I sincerely apologize for taking so long to update. This time it was not laziness, I've just been extremely busy. Many things have been going on, that are including but are not limited to soccer, being grounded for grades, homework, school, and other stuff!**

**Without further ado, please enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole Dennet - Camp Jupiter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks of constant turmoil all <strong>throughout the legion was finally coming to an end. The new praetor was finally going to be announced! And just in time, too. Traditionally, you had one male praetor and one female praetor. Every now and then, when the legion was under pressure to elect a new one, the rules could be temporarily bent to allow some leeway.

Nicholas Dudley, the tall and handsome son of Honos, stood up on the stage and tapped the microphone. Honos was a full-blooded Roman god, with no Greek counterpart. He was the god of honor and chivalry. King Arthur and Charlemagne the Great were both children of Honos.

He coughed. "Testing... is it on? Okay it's on. Hey everyone!" The crowd was silent. Nick cleared his throat once more, looking slightly nervous at the intense stares of the legion. "As you all know, the Senate has been gathering repeatedly over the last couple of weeks to discuss the election of the new praetor. It has obviously been a very stressful election with the increasing monster attacks, but nevertheless, we have made our decision!" The crowd cheered. "Now, I would like to invite our two nominees up here. Alice? Nicole? You guys come on up!"

Alice Dykes was short, but definitely made up for her shortness with attitude. She was a daughter of Neptune and, my long-time rival ever since the feud between Perseus Jackson and my father's Greek counterpart began.

Maybe I should introduce myself before I go any further.

My name is Nicole Dennet, and I'm a daughter of Mars. I'm about five foot six, and have a very defined body from years of wearing the armor. I have strawberry-blonde hair, and can have a knife at your throat before you can say "dumb blonde." Yes, I hate being called dumb blonde. Before I was claimed, people jokingly called me a daughter of Minerva, even though she's a sworn virgin goddess (unless your Greek, which is a long story). Anyways, I have dark brown eyes with hints of red in the irises, and I don't slouch because I feel it's a sign of weakness.

"Without further ado," Nick said, interrupting me from my daydreaming, "the new praetor is... Nicole Dennet!" Half of the legion erupted into cheering, while the other half looked slightly disappointed. I grinned and stood there, not knowing what exactly to do. I was thrust into the air and set on people's shoulders. I had been in the legion almost four years, and finally my hard work had paid off.

"Cole! Cole! Cole! Cole!" The legion cheered my nickname. Eventually, the Alice supporters broke out of their disappointment and joined in on the cheering, but the constant cheering never really died down.

I received so many pats on the back as the night progressed. People congratulated me, grinned at me, gave me a thumbs up. I just continued to eat my roast beef sandwich, occasionally fending off the fauns. All these compliments were making my head get so big that I might explode.

"Nice job," a slightly cold voice came from behind me. I turned to find Alice Dykes, the daughter of Neptune. Her wavy black hair fell over her shoulders, and her sea-green eyes stared coldly into my brown ones.

"Thanks," I replied, not breaking the intense staredown we had going.

She opened her mouth, as if to say something else, then turned around and strutted off. Alice was one of the only other people at camp who competed with me in combat. When we had single duels, I could beat nearly any girl or guy alike. Nick and I were about even, as were Alice and I, and a few other people could contest with me, but other than that, I found myself as one of the best warriors we had at Camp Jupiter. Am I a little bit cocky? Yes. Yes I am.

Nick sat down next to me and grinned. "Nice job, Cole." He flashed me a pearly white smile. I nodded at him in return, trying to stop the grin from breaking out on my face. Romans usually showed less emotion on the outside, but Nick was an exception. He usually wore a wide smile on his face and even mourned the losses of fallen members of the legion. I, on the other hand, did my best to stick to more traditional Roman ways. Of course, today the smile had been extremely hard to even wipe of my face.

Nick stood up abruptly after congratulating me and left. Once I was done eating, I headed to the house of the fourth cohort, where I slept. My cohort members cheered for me, patting me on the back and congratulating.

"Nice job, Cole!"

"Dennet's in the Senate! Dennet's in the Senate!"

"Thanks everyone," I said, laughing lightly myself. "But I'm exhausted. I'd like some sleep."

Some of them nodded understandingly and let me go into the bunks. That night, I fell into a dreamful sleep.

_The Furies were flying through the night sky. "This way!" one exclaimed. The three demon-ladies changed direction._

_My dream almost immediately shifted to a place I recognized as Camp Half-Blood. I had visited last summer. I saw Apollo. Why was Apollo there?_

_I couldn't make out what he was saying for some reason, but I caught one word. _"Quest."

_Once again my dream shifted, and now I was in a tiny room. A hooded man was knelt before a large throne of darkness. "Do you have it?"_

_"Y-yes..." the hooded man answered._

_"Where is it?" I had yet to find the source of the first voice, but it reeked of darkness and evil._

_"H-here, sir." The hooded man reached into his cloak with shaking hands, and pulled out a small object wrapped in cloth.  
><em>

_All night, my dreams changed swiftly and constantly. Once, it went back to the Furies, who were at the edge of a large city that I didn't have time to identify. At one point, a celestial bronze dagger slammed into a target, then disappeared in a flash of golden light. I had absolutely no idea what these dreams meant, but whatever the meaning, I would have to talk to Nick about them first thing in the morning._

* * *

><p><strong>Eh... I guess it was okay? Tell me what you guys thought. Right now, the action is going to be with the Greeks and will pick up with the Romans later on.<strong>

**Until next time, review!**


End file.
